Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-38462824-20190409221249
s hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Los vicios de ella Wiki What's this about? What's this about? Post a new message to FANDOM's wall PostPreview Newest threads A FANDOM user Follow Yvonne Maldonado Trejo. A FANDOM user 187.217.195.156 Adjetivos posesivos My- Your- His- Her- Its- Our- Your- Their. Oraciones negativas: +He washes his car. ( El lava su automovil). +She is in her bedroom. (Ella esta en su habitacion). Oraciones afirmativas: + I painted my hourse last weekend. (Yo pinte mi casa el fin de semana pasado). +He worked in his garden yesterday. (El trabajo en su jardin ayer). Oraciones interrogativas: +How much bread are you going to buy? (¿Cuanto pan vas a comprar?). +How many oranges are left? (Cuantas naranjas quedan?) Pronombres Los pronombres de objeto en inglés Los pronombres de objeto en inglés Respuesta rápida Los pronombres de objeto se usan mucho en inglés y sirven como el objeto de una oración o frase. Se usan mucho después de un verbo o una preposición. Lista de los pronombres de objeto Aquí están los pronombres de objeto en inglés: Inglés Español me me, mí you tú, usted, ustedes, vos, vosotros, te, ti, lo, la, le, os him él, lo, le her ella, la, le it él, ella, lo, la, le us nosotros, nos them ellos, ellas, los, las, les ADVERVIOS: Already- Yet- Today- Late- Wrong- All right- Best. Oraciones negativas: We got good marks on our examinations (Nosotros obtuvimos buenas calificaciones en nuestros exámenes) We enjoy our math class. (Nosotros disfrutamos nuestra clase de matemáticas) ARTICULOS: The- a- One- Some- Few. Oraciones interrogativas. +Where have you been the whole day? (¿Donde has estado todo el dia?) +Did you see their new house? (¿Viste su nueva casa?) Oraciones aformativas: +He is always late. (El siempre llega tarde) +He never goes to the gym. (El nunca va al gimnacio). Oraciones negativas: + I didnt find my sister quickly in the shopping center on friday. (Yo no encontre a mi hermana rapidamente en el centro comercial el viernes). +She hasnt been paying attention to the lecture. (Ella no ha estado prestando atencion a la conferencia). Preposiciones Las preposiciones son enlaces con función subordinante. La unión se lleva a cabo con una o varias palabras Me levanté de la cama a las ocho de la mañana. La farmacia queda a tres cuadras. Dejé mis cuadernos sobre el sillón. Las copas de vino están sobre la mesa. Pronombres Los pronombres personales designan a los participantes en un discurso, ya sean personas, animales o cosas. Los pronombres permiten referirse a estos elementos sin necesidad de nombralos, designando solo su persona gramatical, en ocasiones género, y su número. El tipo de pronombre por el que se puede sustituir un elemento en un enunciado corresponde a la función que ese elemento desempeñe en la oración. Yo no tengo ni idea. Ellos no tienen las llaves. Ustedes esperen fuera, por favor. 43 minutes ago Post a reply Follow Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. 251.3K play my (mái) - mi, mis your (iór) - tu, tus / su, sus (de usted) his (jis) - su, sus (de él) her (jer) - su, sus (de ella) its (its) - su, sus (de algo) our (áuar) - nuestro/a/os/as your (iór) - su, sus (de ustedes/vosotros) their (dér) - su, sus (de ellos/as) What is your name? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Do you like your job? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? “This is all my fault” (Todo esto es mi culpa) “I will go by my own means” (Asistiré por mis propios medios) He does not own his own car. She's not in her bedroom. ADVERVIOS: Already- Yet- Today- Late- Wrong- All right- Best. Oraciones negativas: We got good marks on our examinations (Nosotros obtuvimos buenas calificaciones en nuestros exámenes) We enjoy our math class. (Nosotros disfrutamos nuestra clase de matemáticas) Oraciones afirmativas: +He does his homework carefully. (El hace su tarea cuidadosamente). +She learns rapidly. (Ella aprende rapidamente). Oracones interrogativas: Where will we go for dinner? (¿A dónde iremos a cenar?) How old is your brother? (¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? ADJETIVOS POSESIVOS: My- Your- His- Her- Its- Our- Your- Their. Oraciones negativas: +He washes his car. ( El lava su automovil). +She is in her bedroom. (Ella esta en su habitacion). Oraciones afirmativas: + I painted my hourse last weekend. (Yo pinte mi casa el fin de semana pasado). +He worked in his garden yesterday. (El trabajo en su jardin ayer). Oraciones interrogativas: +How much bread are you going to buy? (¿Cuanto pan vas a comprar?). +How many oranges are left? (Cuantas naranjas quedan?) PRONOMBRES ODJETIVOS: I,me- You,you- He,him- She, her- It,it- We, us- You, you- They,them. Oraciones afirmativas: +We gave them the money. (Les dimos dnero). +He knows me well. (El me conoce bien) Oraciones negativas: +You can not hide. I find you. (No puedes esconderte. Te encontrare). +You do not have gren eyes. You have brown eyes.(No tienes ojos verdes. Tienes ojos color cafe) Oraciones interrogativas: +Where are you going is such a hurry? (¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?) +What is your name?. (¿Como te llamas?). PREPOSICIONES: Abourt- Aboard- Above- According to- Across- After- Against. ARTICULO El artículo indefinido, como su nombre indica, no define sustantivos. Es decir, no se refiere a un objeto concreto. Se usa cuando el objeto no es específico. Ejemplo: There is an apple on the table. (Hay una manzana sobre la mesa.) No posee género, por lo que es neutro. A computer A chair A bottle /su_note Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs